


The Dragon Returns

by Rae_chan



Series: Queen Sakura [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Corrin won't be forgiven, Dead Hinoka, Dead Ryoma, Dead Takumi, Everyone is Dead, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Queen Sakura, sad!Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_chan/pseuds/Rae_chan
Summary: Queen Sakura is having a hard enough time running the country on her own, but when the tenth anniversary of the war rolls around, she will have to find a way to keep herself together long enough to keep the peace and figure out why the one person she can't stand to see has tagged along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since All Hail the Queen did so well, I figured I would dredge up the inspiration to write some more.  
> Not sure yet if this is gonna be another one shot or if I'll write another chapter, we'll see.
> 
> Enjoy!

“The memorial is next week, you'll have to make an appearance there,” her adviser urged, “There has also been rumors of a large traveling party approaching the capital,”

“What kind of traveling party?” Sakura asked setting the writing brush she held on the desk. She had been penning a letter regarding the trade agreements.

There had been a rash of under stocked shipments coming from Nohr and the shipping ledgers were not always in the best of care. When asked the deliverers would just shrug, and deny any tampering.

“I have not heard for sure, I did send an advance scout to determine that, but judging by the numbers it appears to be a royal column,” The adviser seemed hesitant. Sakura sent him a sideways look before dismissing him.

“What could they possibly want at a time like this?” Sakura sighed.

“Perhaps they intend to pay their respects,” a voice caused Sakura to jump, “Sorry My Lady Sakura, I should have announced my presence,” Sakura turned to see Kagero in a deep bow off by the window.

“I-it's okay,” Sakura sighed, unable to keep her stammer from coming through. Kagero at least had the tact to apologize quickly for startling her with her sudden appearances, her partner Saizo on the other hand had not. He popped in and out without so much as a warning to deliver messages. The only time she ever expected his entry was when she summoned him herself, which was not often because she much preferred to deal with Kagero.

“Why would they bother, they are the reason they died in the first place,” Sakura said bitterly.

“Perhaps they mean to make an attempt at reparations,” Kagero alluded, “It has been ten years, surely by now it is time to allow peace to mean more than the lack of war,”

“I know you mean well, but can you not imagine the position I'm in,” Sakura closed her eyes, knitting her eyebrows together, “I still cannot forgive them, any of them,”

“You don't have to, but tensions are rising with all that is happening, surely it would be easier to fix the existing problems if you would be more open with the Nohrian royals when they come,” Kagero urged.

“And allow them free reign to walk all over me, forget it,” Sakura snapped.

“Tensions lead to conflict, conflict leads to war,” Kagero said flatly before disappearing.

Sakura took a deep breath and deflated. She knew Kagero had a point, but she still found it hard to see the other royal family as anything less than murderers when she still occasionally had nightmares about them. They were far and in between, but it often led to her waking suddenly, crying out for her siblings.

Though she still dreamed of them all, Takumi was still the one she dreamed of the most, being the one she had been most close with as she grew up. She often woke crying out his name, waking her husband every time. Hinata never woke when she cried out for her other siblings, but then he had also been very close with Takumi, being his retainer and his friend. He would hold her and let her cry, never asking what the nightmare was, because he knew.

 

Hinata had been particularly lost after the war ended, having lost his liege and friend, his other friend and partner going missing. At first he wouldn't leave the castle, but after a month he broke out of his depression and picked up his sword again, training until his hands were raw. Afterwards when he wasn't training with his sword, he would wander around town helping people as best he could, but he smiled a lot less than he had before. His cheerful to a fault personality falling into a more reserved determination.

Sakura had passed Takumi's old quarters one day on her way back to her own and had heard sound coming from the room. She hesitated because she had not touched these rooms in the entire year she had been queen, not feeling strong enough to have the rooms cleared.

“Hello?” she knocked and the sound halted. She waited for a few moments until she slid the door open enough to see inside, afraid of what she might see.

What she saw was Hinata kneeling over a painting, a red ribbon clasped in his hand. When he saw who she was he hurriedly swiped his wrist across his eyes, trying to cover the tears there, and he went up on one knee and bowed.

“I'm sorry Queen Sakura,” he had said shortly, turning his face to the floor.

“No Hinata, it should be me apologizing for intruding,” Sakura opened the door a little wider, “Grieve as much as you need to, you can do what you wish with any of his things,”

“Thank you Queen Sakura for your kind words,” he said with his face to the floor, “Can I ask you a question?” he finally lifted his gaze, looking for her reaction.

“Y-you may,” she said stepping into the room.

“Forgive me if I am overstepping,” Hinata begun with, “How do you deal with the loss? How is it whenever I see you, you look so calm?”

Sakura was taken aback by the rawness of his voice, she had not expected the swordsman to display such sadness, “I can't answer your first question, for I have been too busy to actually deal with it,” she breathed, “As for your second question, I wear my Queen's face whenever people are around, it is easier to make them think I am in control, when in reality I am breaking apart at the seams,” Sakura found herself admitting her secret and when she saw the small smile Hinata put on, she couldn't find it in herself to regret it.

“My Lady, thank you for the insight,” He finally stood, still clutching the ribbon in his hand, he left the room.

Sakura went to see the painting he had been looking at. It had been one of the three of them, Takumi, Oboro and Hinata. This one had been done when they had been old enough to formally become his retainers, though there had been no doubt both of them were suitable candidates, Hinata already training with a sword and Oboro being trained in spears.

She fought the urge to sink down and cry there, she replaced the picture on the bed, and left the room, heading to her quarters.

Once she had safely locked the door, she had grabbed her brother's likeness and cried hard, not caring if anyone heard. Oddly enough one of the knocking voices that time had sounded an awful lot like Hinata.

 

After that occurrence she found herself seeing Hinata a lot more often, and whenever he saw her he would smile. She was baffled at it, but whenever she saw his carefree smile return she felt a little of the weight that was her own sadness lift.

Even so, she could not find it in herself to smile properly, even when she went out into town, she would put her mouth into a slight smile, but it was simply another mask to wear.

After a time she began looking forward to seeing the swordsman, hoping for a smile to lift her spirits for the day. This feeling became fondness before too long, leading her to actually spend some of her free time in his company. One day after yet another visit from Elise, she went down to the training yard to find Hinata and after letting her vent her frustrations about constantly being hounded by the other royals, he smiled and offered her a solution. She had not expected the simple but bold proposal, but unlike the other suitors she had turned away at the door, this particular one had already made himself at home. She agreed, and Hinata had really smiled then, like he used to before the war.

The wedding had been a small occasion. Camilla had been the one to show her face at that event, marveling at her choice, but heavily implying that they would leave her be for a while.  

 

Sometimes she would walk to the plaza where her mother had been killed, which had been rebuilt, along with all the houses and shops that were destroyed with it. The best artisans in the entire kingdom had been tasked with recreating the statue of the Dawn Dragon.

They had not stopped there however, creating four other statues to stand at each point of the Hoshidan crest, which corresponded to the points of the compass. At the North point stood a statue of her mother, looking peaceful with a smile on her face, her hands folded in prayer. At the East, where the sun rose, was a statue of Hinoka astride her pegasus, hoisting a naginata in the air. At the South end stood a statue of Ryoma, standing stoic and proud exactly as he had done in life, Ranjito at his side ready to be drawn at a moments notice. At the West stood a statue of Takumi. This one was her favorite, showing him in a proper archers stance, the Fujin Yumi held aloft as if he was drawing it. There was no string and no arrow depicted, but Sakura swore sometimes she could see a glimmer of blue as the wind blew past.

 

Takumi had given her rushed lessons as it became clear that the Nohrians were headed for the castle, She picked up the basics quickly, but she was still an amateur when Corrin came and captured her.

After the war ended she was so busy being bombarded with being taught how to be Queen that picking up a bow again had not even crossed her mind. As days grew less hectic and she found free time was when the thought crossed her mind. She had gone down to the archery range and took one shot and missed, she felt her eyes begin to burn with forming tears, but when she didn't hear the bored sigh followed with an instruction on where she went wrong from behind her, the tears fell and kept falling. She put the bow away and could not pick it up again for weeks without wanting to cry.

Eventually after a particularly trying meeting with prince Leo, she went into the yard, filled a quiver and started shooting. She shot arrow after arrow until the quiver was emptied, imagining the target was the face of the arrogant prince. Surprisingly she landed more shots then missed, and even though they were all over the target, she was proud of herself.

Every time she had to meet with another royal, she made a habit of letting off steam after wards with some archery practice. Soon instead of simply filling the targets with arrows, she began practicing in earnest, correcting her form, evening her breaths, making her shots clean and consistent. Soldiers who passed by began comparing her to Takumi, saying her skill was almost on par with his own.

Yet Fujin Yumi stayed dull and lifeless in her hands. Takumi was dead, meaning it would choose a new wielder of royal blood. It pained her that she was not the one, but it would go to one of her children one day. That fact alone was the only thing that allowed her to keep the divine weapons on display, instead of locked away in the vaults.

 

The adviser was frantic when he re-entered her office, “My Queen, I've received word of the party I mentioned yesterday,”

“Out with it, what could possibly merit this much of a fuss,” Sakura raised an eyebrow in question.

“It is not just one of the royals,” The man swallowed heavily, “It is all of them,”

Sakura narrowed her eyes, “I hardly think that is reason to sweat, prepare some simple rooms for them and be done with it, I will show hospitality, and then they will leave,” Sakura had taken Kagero's words to heart, having decided it better to cooperate with the other royals rather than treat them like bad in-laws, making them use inns in town.

“I'm greatly sorry Queen Sakura,” the adviser went right to the floor in a deep bow, pressing his forehead to the ground, “Corrin is among them,”

“What?!” Sakura cried out, “How dare they! And why has she not been apprehended for breaking the terms of her banishment?”

“She was not out in the open, but one of the ninjas we sent along with the party heard from a soldier in the column that she was hidden away in a wagon,” the adviser told her from his place on the ground.

Sakura seethed for a moment, wanting to order the army ready for their arrival. She almost spoke the words, but then considered it for a moment, that kind of reception would be an outright declaration of war, even if she said otherwise.

She would need to be clever, “Order a cell be prepared,” She told the man on the ground, “Saizo,”

The red haired ninja took no time appearing at her side, “Yes Queen Sakura,”

“Prepare your entire ninja clan, but do not strike immediately, I want all the royals monitored at all times and I want two of your best men on me,” Sakura turned to Saizo, “When she shows her face, makes it clear it is her, then I will call for her capture,”

Saizo said nothing but a quick, “My Lady,” and left to carry out her order.

 

 

“Welcome to Castle Shirasagi, I have rooms prepared for the four of you, feel free to make use of the facilities and the servants will be there should you need anything,” Sakura adressed the four Nohrian royals. Their retainers had been left with the column, making arrangements in the barracks and nearby inns for the soldiers and guards they had brought along.

“Queen Sakura, I have received word that you have some grievances, I'd like to meet with you now about those, or if you prefer we can discuss things over dinner,” King Xander stepped forward, towering over her. Beside her Hinata's hand went to his blade, she sent him a quick glance and nearly imperceptible shake of her head before returning her attention to the Nohrian King.

“I would prefer now, I can't stand the idea of talking politics over a meal,” Sakura addressed him before turning in the direction of her study, “Come with me. Hana, please show the rest of our guests to their quarters,”

 

“So what have you heard,” Sakura asked as they settled at the low table in her study as opposed to the desk. Sakura wanted more space between them, as well as the space behind her instead of the back of a chair.

“I've heard word of bandit raids and half empty shipments,” Xander said outright. He was the only one Sakura could not blame for not being straight forward.

“Yes, many of the trade deliveries that have made it to Hoshido have been missing things, small shavings of stock that cannot be attributed for, and the ledgers are always mysteriously hard to read where the shortages have been noted,” Sakura leveled with him, “I had not heard of bandit raids however, are they across the borders or strictly on your side?”

“I have heard of their occurrence on both sides, primarily in the port towns,” Xander pointed out on the map she had on the table, “That being said, they have not been frequent enough for it to impact the trades that much, your shipments to us have also taken a toll,”

“You say that, but when more than 8 out of 10 shipments reach us with a deficit, it is hard not to ask for more the next time,” Sakura stood and retreived a page from her desk, “I have kept track of the things that have not been delivered as promised,”

“I didn't realise it was so much, this is almost four whole shipments worth in a year, we have only been missing about half of that, mostly perishable items, but you are missing finished goods and raw materials alike,” Xander looked shocked, “I apologize we hadn't noticed sooner, if we can have your cooperation, we should establish a mixed police force for the port towns to regulate the shipments coming and going, and find out where all of this stock is going if not to you and your people,”

“I will get Saizo to nominate some of his ninjas for the job, the sooner we can resolve this the better,” Sakura paused, waiting for Xander to continue the discussion, but it seemed things were settled.

She was about to excuse herself, but then a question popped into her head, “May I ask why you are all here? It seems a bit excessive for settling trade disputes,”

A shadow crossed the King's face before he spoke, “We had hoped to pay our respect, to you, to your family, and to bring a gift, perhaps it will help make things better between us,”

“Forgive me, but I cannot think of anything that could make up for the atrocities of that war, now if you will excuse me,” Sakura said trying to reign in her disgust at their presence.

“There is nothing you have done that needs forgiving,” Xander sighed as she stood, “I understand your feelings towards us, but for the sake of our peoples, I hope you will consider publicly resigning the peace treaty we forged ten years ago.” He looked into her eyes with his solid stare that had made her fear him even before the slaughter of her family, “Of course we can discuss changes if you would like, or simply use it as a symbolic act,”

“Very well,” Sakura made her way to the door, “Dinner is in an hour, you can do some work here if you would like, or I can send a servant to show you your quarters,”

“I will remain,” Xander said before she exited the room, leaving the door open behind her.

 

What kind of gift could they possibly give her that would make things easier for her, Sakura could not think of a single thing, and it made her ever more suspicious. She made her way to the archery range, which as it was getting dark was largely abandoned. She lit a couple lanterns at the head of the range and down at the target before taking up a bow and a quiver of arrows.

“That bad?” Hinata came up behind her, “I don't think I even want to know what the king said to you to make you shoot like that,”

“Hinata,” Sakura let the bow fall to her side. Her husband held their sleeping infant son in his arms and their other young son.

“Saizo let me know that the ninjas have been set and things are quiet so far, it seems if Corrin is indeed with them, then she was left in the wagons or smuggled to the inns with some of the lower ranking soldiers,” He said in a low voice, taking the bow from her and laying little Souma in her arms, Hisame coming over to hug her around one of her legs.

She had been unwilling to have children right away after they were married, but when Elise was sent to inquire on the topic, Sakura had lied that they had been trying.

Then when she realized the ramifications of that lie, she relented and tried for real. It was not much later that she was pregnant. Sakura was not sure if she should thank the gods for her potent fertility, or curse them. Of course she knew her birth mother had been very fertile, having four children was no small feat especially having been as delicate as she was. It made perfect sense that she would be the same. Her theory was proven when they tried again in past year and had immediate success.

 

“The masons certainly did their likenesses justice,” Princess Camilla chatted as they passed into the square to resign the treaty as a part of the memorial.

“They are beautiful,” Sakura said shortly, what she could not say was that she preferred the little cloth likenesses made by her own childish hands to the giant stone-cold likenesses. She didn't hate them, but when she wanted to reminisce or cry over her family, she would never come here. Besides today they had been decorated around the bases of the statues with flowers and candles and all sorts of tokens, they looked cluttered and Sakura had no wish to go read the words people had written for the departed.

“Their spirits would be proud of the progress you have made, Queen Sakura,” King Xander nodded, barely glancing at the statues. The younger Prince and Princess walked further behind, and when Sakura glanced back, they were both looking at the statues too, Leo with unease, and Elise with a certain uncensored awe.

The people milling in the streets talked amongst themselves, waiting for the short ceremony. Sakura knew this was merely a show on her part, but she also knew that if the people believed that she could abide the Nohrian royals, that perhaps they could learn to live with their neighbors across the borders. Sakura looked out further to a sectioned off part of the plaza which was milling with clan chiefs and leaders of independent nations that were scattered across both of the countries. They would also need the reassurance that the royals remained on good terms.

 

Going over the existing treaty with the Nohrian King had been exhaustive, going over each point, talking on how it effected their nations individually. By the end of it, military forces would be more heavily regulated, especially once the border police force in the port towns had been established. They also discussed loosening the amount of guards needed to accompany the royals during visits, just to ease diplomatic visits. They kept their policies on the independent nations much the same, where the leaders of such places would need to agree with the ruler of the country their lands fell on, but out of times of conflict, they could rule and run their nations as they pleased. Trade agreements would continue to be mutual, a certain percentage would have to be various necessities, but otherwise, people could trade whatever they wanted at their own discretion as long as they had the proper permissions.

 

Sakura had to make a speech before the signing, she felt anxious at the thought, always having despised public speaking. She had become increasingly good at it in the past years, but to this day it still filled her with dread.

“Good people of Hoshido, Leaders and Chiefs of the independent nations, welcome to the ceremony to mark the ten year anniversary of the signing of the treaty that united the great countries of Hoshido and Nohr in peace. Recovering from the war has been difficult for both sides, losses set aside, the enmity between the peoples was like a new scar, healed by the treaty, but not gone. The King Xander of Nohr and I, Queen Sakura of Hoshido, will renew that treaty in hopes that the scars the war has left will further heal, and be left to history as both our countries flourish in concordance,” Sakura orated the pretty words that her adviser had helped her write, and the effect it had on the crowd was just as intended. She saw hope and understanding, instead of wary stares and whispers the last time this treaty was signed. The two rulers signed the document, The King with his narrow scrolling handwriting, and Sakura with her clean measured strokes. Both then embellished it with their seals in bold red wax, side by side at the base of the page.

“May the Dragons of Dawn and Dusk smile down on us in harmony and send their blessings,” Sakura spoke in closing, stepping back through the crowds with the Nohr royal family following her all the way back to the castle.

 

“Your speech would have made your family proud,” King Xander spoke as they reentered the castle. Sakura sent an impassive glance over her shoulder, wanting nothing more than to disappear to her chambers or to the archery range.

“We have a gift,” Prince Leo spoke up, “Every monarch needs a strong weapon to call their own, most have divine weapons, but you do not have that luxury,” His voice was polite, but Sakura could swear he was trying to belittle her, mock her for not being chosen, yet he continued, “We had our best weapon smiths create something for you to use. I present to you Zanshin, also known as the Pursuer, a Yumi that was recreated in the likeness of a legendary weapon of the same name, said to be lost to the ages. It was made of the best quality wood and finest mined silver available in Nohr,”

The Yumi was brought out by one of their retainers, a man known as Niles. He handed it to Sakura who was astonished by it's weight, but also by the elegant shape of a Kinshi adorning it's head and a sun adorning the foot of the riser.

“It,” Sakura paused to find her words, “It is beautiful, thank you,” The sentiment was not lost on her, this was a fine weapon and was slightly reminiscent of the Fujin Yumi, but only in its use of a Kinshi bird as its totem. They had obviously put time and effort into getting this made for her, to give her a one of a kind weapon.

“We are all glad you like it,” Princess Camilla hummed, “We hope a mere token such as this can aid in our personal relations,”

Sakura caught the meaning of her words, they hoped she would treat with them more than in a purely political way. She could not envision them ever being friends, but she could not discount the possibility of becoming acquaintances at the very least.

She bid them a good evening and retired to her chambers followed closely by her husband.

“That was very kind of them,” Hinata hummed, “Bestowing you a weapon as fine as that was quite the gesture,”

“It was,” Sakura agreed shortly, looking downcast.

“What is it?” Hinata asked, turning into her placing his hands on her shoulders comfortingly.

Sakura breathed deeply, considering her response before saying, “Why did they bother bringing Corrin, and hide her away the whole time,”

“I cannot answer that, but I know who could,” Hinata mentioned, hinting at the one thing Sakura could not possibly do. He wanted her to confront the Nohrian royals about it.

“To do that would be accusing them of breaking our treaty, one of the conditions being the upholding of the others laws and rulings while in the other's country,” Sakura looked pained, “I cannot possibly ask them, and we've had no noticed that she's moved at all from where their hiding her,”

“She could have wanted to see her homeland again,” Hinata murmured, but his voice was strained as if he no more liked the idea than Sakura did.

“Queen Sakura, Lord Hinata,” a short knock followed by the formal monikers.

Sakura pulled away from the comfort of her husbands arms, “Yes, come in,” she beckoned. It was one of Saizo's ninjas. He was already in a bow as he slid the door open.

“My Lady,” he looked up, “She is on the move, coming to the castle as we speak,”

Sakura's blood went cold, but she hid her shock with a nod, “as instructed, follow her, but do not engage, not until I bid it with the code word I provided Saizo,”

“Yes my lady,” he said before he departed. Sakura turned to Hinata and swallowed. He looked just as shocked as she felt. Sakura stepped back towards him, welcoming his arms as they circled her slight form. She felt the tension in his body, he was struggling, and as much as she wished he would be with her when she confronted Corrin, she bid him quietly to go get their sons and wait for her in their bedroom. He looked as if he was going to protest, but she lay a finger on his lips to silence it. His mouth formed a hard line when she withdrew her hand, but a quick reassuring kiss seemed to melt him enough to stay as she exited the room, heading down to the garden of the castle.

 

As she walked, Kagero appeared at her side, walking first in silence, then saying, “She is going to the gardens,”

“I know exactly where she is going, and I will be there when she arrives,” Sakura spoke evenly, but she felt a lick of anger in her gut, threatening to consume her if she gave it fuel.

“Very well my lady,” Kagero stepped off, leaving the queen to her path. Sakura threaded through the halls, then exited to the gardens. Sakura finally reached the most sheltered part of the grove, and turned onto the path leading to the burial grounds.

Sakura knelt down as if in prayer at the headstones that marked the graves of her family, settling in to wait for the sound of footsteps. She said a quick off handed prayer in her head, hoping her siblings and mother could forgive her distraction and fixation on what lay behind her. Sakura finally heard an approach, footstps behind the last tree before the clearing and then a quick recovery step as if the person behind her had been startled. She made the turn of her head quick, as if she had not expected the intrusion. Corrin stood wide-eyed staring at her, looking as if she might bolt behind the tree she stood at. Sakura turned around, and stood hoping her expression look equal parts the confusion she was feigning and the anger she felt burning in her gut.

“Sakura...” her voice cracked just saying her name, but there was hesitation.

“How dare you,” Sakura snapped. Corrin flinched.

“I just wanted...” She spoke up again.

“Stop,” Sakura cut her off, “Is breaking the treaty worth what you want?”

Corrin did not answer.

“You have no right to be in Hoshido,” Sakura's voice raised, “You have even less right to be here in my home,”

“Sakura,” Corrin pleaded, but at the same time she stepped forward, coming fully into view, Sakura noticed the sword at her side.

“Enough, You can't tell me that you thought I would not find out you were here,” Sakura clasped her hands in front of her to stop them from shaking, “Did they bring you willingly?”

Corrin opened her mouth, then snapped it shut, looking on defiantly. Sakura waited patiently.  
“All I wanted was to see my families graves,” Corrin barked, Sakura could see the glint of tears wetting her face.

It was all Sakura could do not to step closer as well and slap Corrin hard, “They are not your family, you barely remembered them, but I grew up with them. You tore my family apart, and now it's my turn. Mikoto would be so ashamed of you.” as soon as the scathing words left her lips, Corrin was instantly surrounded and pushed down into the dirt. The ninjas binding her hands.

“Princess Corrin of Nohr, you are under arrest for trespassing in the royal castle Shirasagi and for breaking the terms of your banishment from the country knowingly and willingly,” one of the ninja's spoke the charge as they dragged her up and escorted her back to the castle to the cell Sakura had asked to be prepared. Sakura reentered the castle knowing full well the Nohrian Royals would have been notified by their own men by now, she calmly walked the most direct route waiting to be intercepted.

“What is the meaning of this Queen Sakura,” Princess Camilla rounded the corner, looking like she would love to be grasping an axe which we will surely be swinging.

“I captured a criminal trespassing in my castle,” Sakura said simply, not giving the taller princess any ground. Camilla glowered at her, but said nothing clearly knowing any further admission would ruin more than their personal relations. She stayed in place as Sakura passed and made it back to her chamber without any further confrontations.

Hinata looked up at her entry, waiting patiently as she made her way towards the bed where he sat cradling one of their sons while the other sat up blinking sleepily.

Sakura sat down heavily, putting her head in her hands and letting loose her pent up emotions. She felt Hinata slide over and placed an arm around her, trying to comfort her and simultaneously calm Souma who had been woken up and was also crying. She felt Hisame come up on her other side and embrace her as well.

"Mommy, don't cry," Hisame said in his little voice.

After Sakura let out the worst of it, leaning into Hinata and putting one arm around Hisame, she finally uttered, “It's done,”

 

“By the time we knew she was there, we were already hours past the border,” Elise explained gravely the next day, “So yes we hid her, I hoped she would be smart enough to stay put until we left,”

“I would have preferred you turned back,” Sakura stated dryly, tired and on edge.

“We couldn't, your scouts had just found us and King Xander decided that turning back might invite more suspicion,” Elise gritted her teeth, “You can't expect us to just hand over our sister to you because she's a willful woman,”

“There is a difference between willful and selfish,” Sakura sighed, “I allowed you to keep her, to be truthful, I had hoped she would behave and stay out of my sight, but infiltrating the castle was the last straw, I care little for her reasoning. I will not disclose the fact you four knew, but she is my prisoner now, to let her go would weaken the strength of the treaty in the eyes of my people,”

“She's banished, can't we simply take her back and be done with this?” Elise insisted.

“No, if your king has any political finesse, he will take you three back to Nohr, leaving her with me,” Sakura pushed back, “There is nothing any of you can say that will make me release her.”

Elise looked angry, with an expression that reminded Sakura of the one Camilla wore the night before.

“You'll kill her,” Elise hurled the accusation, “I can't possibly believe that revenge is not on your mind,”

“Your childish views of me aside,” Sakura sniffed, not falling for the trap, “She will be treated with human decency, fed, clothed, with a bed rest in, but she will be a prisoner, confined to a cell, stripped of all privileges until the crime has been paid in full,”

“What then,” Elise deflated under Sakura's calm deflection.

“She will be escorted back to the border where your family can recollect her,” Sakura turned away before saying, “Corrin's banishment is for life, that is irrevocable. She would do well to remember that while Hoshido prides itself for it's fair punishments, executions are not unheard of,”

Elise recoiled at that and excused herself. Sakura took no enjoyment from the heartbroken look on her face, but if Elise felt that way about losing one sibling, she had to wonder if she thought about how Sakura had felt loosing all of hers.

 

“My regrets for the pain caused,” Xander said shortly, sounding as if he was holding back some other words. “I will be in touch,”

Sakura was glad they were leaving. She was also sorely disappointed because now she would have to deal with Corrin alone. She had allowed each of them, one by one, to say a short farewell to Corrin through the bars of her cell, an act of common human decency. One last memory that Corrin could hold for the term of her imprisonment.

So far she had behaved, allowing herself to be locked up, accepting the simple clothes, hard futon and three small meals. Sakura had expected more fire, but she would wait and see how things would pan out. In the meantime she had to figure out how to convince her council that the Nohrian royals had not known Corrin to be among their ranks, and as such had not broken the treaty. It was an onerous task, one that made Sakura's stomach flip, but she was the Queen, and if that meant she would have to exert some of her power to keep the peace, then so be it.

 


End file.
